snizandfonduefandomcom-20200214-history
A Toxic Tail
A Toxic Tail is the first episode of Sniz & Fondue. It aired on October 11, 1996 as part of the first episode of KaBlam!, "Your Real Best Friend." Michael Pearlstein wrote the episode, while Frank Gresham served as director. The credits for this episode can be found here. Characters *Sniz *Fondue *Snuppa *Bianca *Darwin (pet shop owner) *Pets at Darwin's Den *Madagascar scorpion *Little girl Title card quote *Holy Fruits! It's Sniz & Fondue! Synopsis Fondue buys a deadly scorpion as revenge against Sniz, but this later proves costly. Plot Sniz is happily jumping on Fondue's bed, so much so their house and its roof are moving. This angers Fondue, who demands Sniz to get out of his room. He refuses, and Fondue decides to ruin Sniz's room as revenge. However, Fondue discovers Sniz's incredibly messy room, seeing that Sniz practically destroyed his bedroom on his own. Still determined to get back at him, Fondue goes to Darwin's Den, a pet shop. Fondue tells the owner he is looking for a vicious dog. However, the owner informs him only rare and illegal animals are sold at his shop. He proceeds to show Fondue a pet he had received earlier that day, a scorpion from Madagascar. The pet shop owner points out the scorpion is the most poisonous arachnid alive, which kills other creatures in just one sting. Fondue, seeing this as the perfect thing to scare Sniz out of his room, quickly gives the owner his money and returns home. Fondue then goes to his room, hoping the newly purchased scorpion will scare Sniz. Sniz, curious what animal is in the encased box, asks if it is a hamster. Fondue answers him, saying it's a Madagascar scorpion and his "room guardian". However, it doesn't scare Sniz at all, who finds it cool and interesting. Sniz then points out the scorpion has no effect on him, as it resides in a tank. Fondue then regrets buying it, with Sniz consoling him for trying. Sniz gives Fondue a slap on the back, which causes Fondue to lose his grip on the scorpion. The glass breaks, enabling the scorpion to roam around free. Sniz and Fondue proceed to scream before hugging each other. They soon inform Snuppa and Bianca of the scorpion, who are standing on the table. Bianca criticizes Fondue for getting them into this mess, with Fondue saying it is ultimately Sniz's fault for refusing to leave his room. Just then, the scorpion heads towards Sniz's direction, who manages to dodge the arachnid. The four roommates decide to work together in getting rid of the scorpion. They split up in teams of two, Sniz with Snuppa and Fondue with Bianca. Sniz and Snuppa search in the bathroom, while Fondue and Bianca look under the couch. Soon, the four are reunited once again. Sniz notices the scorpion is behind Fondue's back. Snuppa and Bianca try to calm down a frightened Fondue while Sniz tries to get the scorpion off Fondue's back. Using a tennis racket, Sniz flings the scorpion outside a conveniently opened window, which lands in a little girl's sandbox. The little girl proceeds to use her shovel to kill the creature. Later, Sniz is once again jumping on Fondue's bed; Fondue allows this, as Sniz now pays him money every time he would like to jump on the bed, stating "If you can't beat 'em, charge 'em." Fondue gives a peace sign before the episode irises out. Quotes Trivia *Being the first regular episode, the animation and coloring is rougher-looking compared to the rest of the series. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes